


Day 3: A Time and A Place (Rylen, Adaar)

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge- March 2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Rylen, F/M, I hope to someday actually write this story, Venatori Terrorist Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: In the middle of an investigation into Venatori Terrorism is not the time to crack jokes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 25: “Did you really just divide the room with tape? Is this a 90′s sitcom?”

“Did you really just divide the room with tape? Is this a 90′s sitcom?”

Rylen paused halfway through what he was doing to glance up at Keram in irritation. “Really?”

She shrugged and toed over the tape that had already been put down on the floor. “Thought it was pretty funny,” she grumbled.

And just like that, Rylen felt a twinge of regret. It might’ve been funnier if he had actually been trying to divide the room up between them, not section off the area where they had last seen huge stolen shipments of automatic rifles and ammunition. The fact that Venatori were running around his city’s streets fully armed with heavy weapons and radical ideals made no part of _this_ funny. But he supposed he appreciated what Keram was trying to do. Any other time, any other place, he would have been the one cracking jokes. Today, he was in uniform and had to team up with this damn loose cannon if he was going to stop a lot of people from dying.

Trying, and so far, failing. The Venatori had stayed a step ahead of them thus far. They’d made the police department look like huge asses as far as the media was concerned and if he and his temporary partner didn’t figure out where these munitions had gone, well… There were worse things in the world than bad press.

Rylen had guessed that the first step was to figure out how such bloody _large_ _crates_ could have left this comically _small room_ without anyone outside working in the warehouse district finding out. He decided that marking the area of the crates with tape was a good way to get a visual.

It also turned out to be a good way for bringing out Keram’s ill-timed humor.

Finishing his work, he straightened up with a hand to his back, trying to press out the kinks.


End file.
